Omi x Aya
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: Okay, first I have to say if you can't figure out this will be humor... let me spell it out for you- read my other fics. ; Also, I am a member of UltimateUkeOmi... so, yeah, take a guess what THIS is. I think R may be too soft, sorry if it is.


"Omi x Aya" by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz nor do I profit from this writings except in the most perverse and twisted of fashions including but not limited to giddy fits, blush-fests, and making many men in my life squirm.  
  
Pairings: Well, you need a blow to the head if you can't figure out the two involved, but who doing what to whom will go unanswered for now.  
  
Ratings: Fluff, Humor, ML-ish. PWP-ish with a twist of lime.  
  
Warnings: One Shot, m/m, and sappy, sappy shounen ai.  
  
Aya leaned into Omi's back, his skin warm on Omi's sweaty body. Omi continued to pant as Aya kissed his shoulder. Omi drew closer to his chest and closed his eyes softly.  
  
Minutes passed with Omi's eyes still closed listening to Aya's breaths as he recovered from the night's excursions. Aya unlaced his arms from around Omi's waist to go down to the kitchen. "Omitchi, I'm grabbing some green tea, want some?"  
  
Omi let out a softly murmured, "Onegai." He reached his arms back to stretch and purred as he found the warm spot Aya's body left. He curled on his side and smelled the pillow Aya had rested his head on.  
  
Aya returned after two minutes time, "Here you go, want to sleep?" He shook his head, taking the steamy tea in hand he sat up and sipped it. Aya laced his fingers through Omi's hair, "Are you saying I didn't do a thorough enough of a job in wearing you out?" Omi poked Aya's arm.  
  
"Aya-kun, stop teasing me!" Aya tapped Omi's nose with his fingertip.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Omi's eyes cast downward, shifting slightly darker, "Ayan... do you love me?"  
  
Aya gave Omi a concerned look, shooting his eyebrow upward, "Hai..."  
  
He looked down into his mug. "It's just that... do you trust me?"  
  
Aya looked up and down Omi, "Is something on your mind?"  
  
He hesitated a moment, placing his mug on the nightstand, "Well, it's just that you've never let me take you... I mean I've only been the uke... I've never... well, been on top and I was wondering if it was because you didn't trust me."  
  
Arms made quick work wrapping around Omi, pulling him onto Aya's lap. "That's not it, Omitchi... I didn't know you weren't happy... that you felt that way."  
  
Omi turned to look at Aya sharply, "No, no, no! That's not it, I'm not unhappy... believe me you make me very happy... elated... you're... amazing, but... I want you to feel the same way... about me, you know?"  
  
Aya tightened his grasp and planted a kiss into the nape of Omi's neck, "Alright then, I'll let you try."  
  
Day One, Attempt #1:  
  
Omi lit the candles around his room, "Ayan, are you ready?"  
  
Aya smirked walking in with his button down shirt only connected with one button, black leather pants accenting his curves. Omi let out a giddy squee but tried to stifle it into a less emotional smirk. He walked over to Aya, passing down a path of candles, tripped on a patch of rose petals, and landed flat on his ass.  
  
"Omitchi?!" Aya leaned down to pick Omi up as he sorely rubbed his tailbone, "are you okay?"  
  
He nodded, until noting the heat on his wrist only to realize his shirt was now on fire. Sent into a slight panic, he began beating his pillow into his wrist to smother the flame. Omi lowered his head and went down the pathway blowing out each candles, "Try again tomorrow?"  
  
Aya nodded with the mood now wrecked, "Hai."  
  
Day Two, Attempt #2:  
  
Aya leaned into the table watching as Omi made breakfast, Omi carefully sliced some strawberries putting whipped cream in the center of the top waffle in Aya's plate, he walked over to Aya, dipping the halved-strawberry into the whipped cream and placing it on Aya's tongue, his hand reached onto Aya's, squeezing it as he moved in for a kiss.  
  
Ken yawned while stretching as he walked into the kitchen, eyes closed. He opened his eyes to Omi leaning over Aya, sucking on Aya's bottom lip.  
  
"IIE! WHAT IN HELL!?" Ken immediately grabbed his chest and fell into the wall as he gasped from shock, Omi quickly recoiled and darted from the room mortified beyond reproach.  
  
Aya growled. "Damn it, Hidaka do you have a radar on my sex-life?"  
  
Ken stumbled out, "What the ...hell... was... Omi... OMI doing?! That was Omi... I mean... you or Yoji... or even me... in some occasional fanfic... but Omi being the semme?! What in hell?!"  
  
Aya scowled, "Just read the rest of it, you pain in the... oh right, that's Omi's roll in this."  
  
Day Two, Attempt #3:  
  
Omi sat in the green house, 'Aya's due in here to water the roses soon... perrrrrfect.' He stretched out the silk scarves.  
  
Aya and Yoji walked in struggling with a large planter's pot. "Kudou, watch out for the puddle... the irrigation hose is leaking again." Aya seethed, "Damn water bill..."  
  
Yoji nodded, sitting the pot down just before the puddle, "Alright, my shift's over, Ken's covering the floor, night night! Don't wait up for me."  
  
Aya shook his head, "For fuck sake, it's only 3 in the afternoon you lecher."  
  
Yoji smirked, "The word's sugar-daddy, su-gar-dad-dy."  
  
Yoji left the room, lighting up as he went, Ken yelling as he walked through the store-front smoking, complaining about smoke-free work place and pending law-suits or something. Omi made a quick pivot taking him from behind a large shelf into eyesight of Aya. "Have a few minutes?"  
  
Aya smirked, "For Hidaka interrupting my breakfast I could have a few hours."  
  
Omi smiled as he bounced towards Aya, Aya immediately looked down to the puddle, and Omi's next frolicking foot-fall to disaster, "Iie! Omi stop..."  
  
Too late the warning came, Omi fell on his tailbone, his legs splitting as he slid into the very large and hard ceramic pot. He groaned in pain before falling back in a technical knock-out. Aya rubbed his forehead.  
  
Day Two, after many icepacks to recovery, Attempt #4:  
  
"I'm not letting you get out of it so easy this time, Aya-kun!" Omi, without socks, walked carefully down the hardwood floor into Aya's bedroom. "No, this time Aya, you will be mine..."  
  
He slid the door open, hearing pants and a soft moan, 'is he getting started without me...? That's so unfair of him!' He poked his hand threw the opening and pushed it open stealthily. He peaked through the door until his eyes fell on Aya's bed where Yoji was busy mounting one of several women.  
  
Omi fell back screaming, rolling up into fetal position and rocking back and forth, 'Block it out... block it out... make it go away... suppress it... supppppppresssssssssssssssssssssssss!'  
  
Aya rushed to the sound of Omi's scream, "Omitchi!" He looked through his open door, "KUDOU!" Aya immediately reached for his katana, "Kudou shi neeeeee!"  
  
Yoji, quickly flinging an arsenal of catalinas to his many women and quick, "See you later..." remarks darted from the room as he gathered his pants, shirt, and cigarettes all while keeping his sunglasses from drooping.  
  
Day Three, Attempt #5:  
  
Omi peered inside each of their rooms, rubbing up his arm in a nervous twitch, "I... I... in... my... room... smell of Yotan... horrible, horrible nightmare visions... in yours... must bleach... sheets... twice..."  
  
Aya rubbed Omi's hand as Omi's hand rubbed his arm. Aya kissed the top of Omi's head, "I know, there-there, the bad man will get neutered soon."  
  
The blond nodded violently, "Okay... maybe... a bath? To calm 'our' nerves?"  
  
Aya nodded, "It might be best."  
  
Inside the instant, plot-hole based Jacuzzi-tub that magically appeared in the Weiss boys' bathroom, "Aya-kun, you wait in the tub, I'll get the lube." Omi tilted his head genkily.  
  
"Hai." Aya slid his feet and knees into the warm, foamy water, his muscles relaxing happily.  
  
Omi walked back toward the tub, without slipping, slid his feet into the tub, sitting on the ceramic edge, as he moved himself to prepare, he slipped from his seat, catching himself with his knees and wrists inside the tub, his face now hovering over Aya's anatomy. Aya rose his eyebrow in what in most people seems like mild interest but to Aya's set of emotions was a very-aroused state. Omi lowered his head, letting out a winded sigh.  
  
"You know to finish what you start, Omitchi."  
  
Omi nodded, "Hai..." He set the lube down outside of the tub and proceeded to give Aya oral sex, Aya let out a slight moan, this was perhaps the hardest three days in his life- not difficult mind you- but HARDEST, all of which without any sexual release.  
  
Day Four, Attempt #6:  
  
Omi maneuvered the thin rope in his hand trying to untangle a knot, all the while getting himself further entangled. He finally sighed as he realized he had just tied his wrists, fingers, chest and knees while struggling to loosen the rope for the rope-bondage.  
  
"AYAKUN!" Omi sighed, 'This just isn't working... wah! Aya makes it look so easy! Am I permanently to be type-cast as the uke? Is there NOTHING I can do to make me a semme?'  
  
Aya stepped into the room, the sight causing a very noticeable hard-on. He glowered, 'Not right now and possibly none for the week...' Aya let out a glower, 'He'll give up by next weekend, right? How long can he go without sex? Really? Come on, we usually do it four times a night, 7 days a week.'  
  
He quickly undid Omi's bounds and patted Omi on the head, 'Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way?' He put his hand firmly on Omi's shoulder. "Omi, why do you want to be the semme?"  
  
Omi looked down. "Well, I want to look down and see you excited like you make me excited..." Aya rose his eyebrow.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"And what? ...Oh, I also want to prove that I'm not always the uke fan- girls portray me as."  
  
Aya made a quick glance of the room, "Now, by uke, do you mean hapless falling-down victim or the one on bottom, the taker not the giver?"  
  
"Whichever, I just want them to stop calling me uke-boy in all the fandom mails."  
  
Aya nodded, "Well then, I can fix all three of our problems."  
  
"Wait, three?"  
  
"Three."  
  
Omi cocked his eyebrow in contemplation, "I only count two- list?"  
  
"One, you wanting to be on top, two, stopping the fan-girls from calling you an uke ALL the time... and three, the fact that my penis has NOT been inside you for four damn days and I'm horny and you better be equally if not more pent up, because I had oral and you haven't gotten any."  
  
Omi blinked, "Ah, I see, three." He nodded in complete understanding. "So how do we solve this?"  
  
Aya whispered erotically into Omi's ear.  
  
"Uh huh, yuh huh, oh, OH! ...And you think that will work?"  
  
Aya smiled after crossing his arms, "VERY much so."  
  
Omi smiled and bounced to his side, "Okay, then we'll try it. TO YOUR BEDROOM!"  
  
"I haven't finished bleaching my sheets."  
  
"Scratch that... TO MY BEDROOM!" Omi followed through with making the Batman sound effects.  
  
Day Four, Attempt #7 Final Attempt:  
  
"Now are you sure this will work...?"  
  
Aya nodded, "Of course, koi, would I ever lie to you for sex?"  
  
Omi contemplated, "Well, it has been four days... a new record..."  
  
Aya nit his shoulder, "Shut up you."  
  
"Are you sure this counts though, Aya-kun?"  
  
"Well of course it will count Omi, listen- define uke."  
  
"Okay, uke: 1. the submissive member of sex; 2. the submissive member of sex on the bottom; 3. the character that always gets shot or stabbed or hurt only to be rescued by the main leader-type character; 4. bottom position."  
  
"There you have it, then. This will resolve it easily." Aya nodded firmly.  
  
Omi giggled, "Okay then. But are you sure this will let me have the full semme experience?"  
  
Aya nodded, "That's what the mirror's for." Aya sat Omi on top of him, carefully stretching him and seating him over his very throbbing erection. "Now, define semme for me, Omitchi, you seem to be good with dictionary definitions... both of smutty and normal words."  
  
"Alright, and watch it, semme: 1. the dominant member of sex; 2. the dominant member of sex on the top; 3. the leader-type main character always saving the uke (main love interest); 4. top position."  
  
He smiled, "Good, now you just be careful to navigate yourself from up there, I'll keep you lined up so you don't slip or anything, alright koi?"  
  
Omi smiled, "HAI!"  
  
Owari  
  
Yeay! Definition 4 and Omi gets to be a semme! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
So how was it? R&R Greatly appreciated. 


End file.
